A Spartans Return
by EmperorRevan
Summary: He was never a hero. He was always the good little soldier, doing whatever the oni spooks told him to do. His story was supposed to end back on Reach when he was surrounded by the Covenant horde. He thought he was going to die there. That was when life went and gave him a second chance.
1. chapter 1

Third Person POV

 _Burned and ruined remnants of a UNSC base_

In the middle of a small, and ruined, UNSC base was a man. He was a tall man, being six foot nine inches tall, and wearing armor. The armor he was wearing was all grey and classified as Mjolnir armor, more specifically it was Mark IV.

This man also just so happened to be fighting for his life in the said UNSC base. He knew that he had to try to survive and try to win against the bastards that were trying to kill him, aliens from a group called the "Covenant". This group of aliens was hell bent on the genocide of all humans and completeing their "great journey".

The man who refused to lie down and die, refused to give his life up to the covenant, knew one thing however.

 _'Even if I survive this, I won't be getting off the planet. No rescue will be coming. I'll be assumed dead because no one ever survives being on a glassed planet. Even I won't survive for long anyway...'_

This man was an elite super soldier of the highest caliber and was only matched by one man. His designation?

Noble six. A spartan III.

The spartan aimed his DMR at a Sanghelli's head, better known as an elite. The elites were usually the leaders of Covenant forces, they were also strong, smart, and fast. He fired 8 shots, each shot connecting. 6 to break its energy shields that went over its armor, 1 to kill, and 1 just to make sure.

He ran over to a shotgun he saw lying on the ground and picked it up. Not long after he grabbed the devastating close range weapon, an elite decided ro get up close and personal, only for Noble Six to shove the barrel of the weapon under the elites chin and for him to pull the trigger.

 _BANG_!

The elite's body stayed uprgith for a moment before it eventually fell to the ground, dead, a giant hole going through its head.

Another elite got close, not learning from his comrades mistake until the spartan shoved the barrel of the shotgun in its face and pulled the trigger.

 _No mandibles, no face, no problem_ ,' he thought grimly as he stared at the now pretty much faceless alien.

One elite. two elites. four. eight. sixteen. He felt like he was winning as he stared at the elite bodies that littered the field, the body count only rising as time passed. He started using the shotgun in one hand, still blasting elites that got to close while using the DMR in the other hand, aiming at grunts heads and any jackels he could find, ensuring they wouldn't shoot him in the back while he was busy with the elites.

That was when he ran out of ammo for his DMR. A grunt charged up its plasma pistol and fired at the spartan. The last of his shields energy was destroyed, along with the shields power supply and generator. His shield would not come back online. Eventually he ran out of shotgun ammo. But as soon as he stopped firing, the plasma fire stopped.

The covenant surrounded him, several elites stepping forward and activating energy swords. They were giving this honorable, terrifying warrior the death he deserves.

They weren't going to shoot him and let him die slowly fron the plasma burns. That just wasn't right for them. After all, this warrior had fought honorably and stared death in the face. They didn't feel it was right for a great warrior to die just because he couldn't use his guns anymore.

The elites also turned off their shields, making sure that they were on even ground with the spartan. It would be shameful if the spartan was to get in what would be a successful kill blow, only for their shields to stop him.

Then, one by one, the elites charged forward, each one raising their energy swords into the air as they let out . fierce battle cry that normally had men shaking in their boots.

Noble Six didn't even flinch.

He took out Emile's kukri, which he had taken from his fallen comrades corpse, and slashed it across one elites throat before quickly turning and stabbing it into another's chest. He put in the sheath on his chest, quickly taking out his standard knife and throwing it into another elites head. Noble six looked around as he began to take the Kukri back out, ready to defend himself until all the Covenant around him were dead, or until he was dead.

However before the fight could continue, one of the grunts watching the fight picked up a rock and threw it into the back of the spartans head, getting fed up with how kong the elites were taking to kill him.

His vision blurred, the spartan eventually falling to the ground, his head smacking into the ground as soon as he finished falling.

The spartan, now fallen, appeared to be dead to all the Covenant. The elites were greatly displeased with how things had turned out and knocked out the grunt, intending to feed him to some more feral prisoners later.

Despite the elites displeasure, all the jackals and grunts roared out in jubilation from killing one of the "demons" as they called the spartans. To them, this proved that they weren't invincible and that they could be killed.

As they left the body there to eventually be glassed by the large alien ships that were flying overhead, a man wearing black ODST armor with red accents approached the downed spartan.

He waa quickly followed by several dozen soldiers that looked like marines, their combat armor being a light tan color, some of them having a glowing green psuedo visor over an eye.

The man had seen exactly what this guy could do.

 _'Maybe, just maybe, you will be useful to my group later on...'_

 _Timeskip 6 hours later_

The soldiers carried the hurt spartan as they followed their leader. At first only two soldiers were forced to carry the spartan, until they lagged behind too much from how heavy the spartan was and it was decided two more soldiers would help carry him.

They eventually arrived at a ship, a Paris-class heavy frigate. The only Paris class this group owned.

Several men were running around the ship as the group took the spartan into a med-bay. They quickly tended to his wounds, ensuring he wouldn't die on their travels, before they quickly took him to a cryo bay.

They set the unconscious spartan inside a cryo tube and turned it on, one man having been considerate enough to pick up the dog tags that were dropped and to put them in the tube with Noble.

After that, most of the Covenant fleet when in pursuit of a ship that waa fleeing from Reach, giving the crew on the ship the chance they needed to escape.

While out of view of the Covenant, the ship entered slipspace, going to a hidden outpost the Covenant and UNSC would never find.

What no one knew, was that the cryo tube that was holding the spartan, would not release its passenger for another long, twenty five years.

 **So, what do you guys think? The original version is on Wattpad, though this chapter was pretty much remade. Its a rare crossover and I want to get back to writing it! Remember to rate, review, and follow!**


	2. chapter 2

_Insurrectionist facility_

Leader of the Insurrection POV

 _Time skip 25 years after the fall of Reach_

 _Hidden insurrectionist facility_

As I walked with Connie down the hall of our facility I had finally come to a decision. I had been struggling with ideas on how to deal with Project Freelancer when they arrived. I only had one option that would allow us all to sruvive. One option that would allow us to beat back the freelancers, even if it was a risky option.

The freelancers would come no matter what we did. We have skilled soldiers, sure, but the freelancers, as much as I hate to admit it, are on whole other level. Not to mention their armor enhancements, A.I, and their weaponry being in top condition. Without help, they'll decimate us.

"Connie, I think it's about time I showed you something." I couldn't keep the slight trepidation out of my voice. If he figured out who we were as soon as he woke up, we would be done for. Our chances would be better with the freelancers. Much better.

"What is it?" Connie questioned. Connie is a former freelancer, code-named Connecticut. She wasn't on this leader board that the project had, but when it came to knives, damn it no one could beat that girl. Combine that with her holographic armor enhancement and she was deadly.

"We have a way to deal with the freelancers. Someone who will send them packing. We just need to convince him that we are not the insurrection." I kept looking straight ahead as we walked, noy daring to look at her.

While I couldn't see her face under her helmet I could FEEL her questioning gaze, "And who would be strong enough to send my old team packing? And on their own?"

I looked away, "He is a Spartan III. Apparently he is hyper lethal, and we all know how dangerous the one well known hyper lethal is." I noticed that Connie wasn't following me anymore, I looked back only to see she had stopped and tensed up, "Connie, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

For a moment she didn't reply. Eventually she seemed to gather her wits about her, "This...Spartan III...did he have his tags on him...?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a look of confusion clearly being on my face, wondering why she seemed so terrified, "Yeah, he had multiple identifications, Noble 6, B-312, and I think it said his name was Alex. Do you know him?" She shook her head but I knew something was up, but I don't have the time to question her now, so I decided to question her later.

Eventually we stopped at a titanium door. The metal was about one foot thick, a number pad being next to the door so that only people with the correct passcode could enter the room.

I had never told anyone about this room, or the person who was being held in it. He was dangerous, and I couldn't afford having some idiot taking a look around the room before they accidently let the spartan out.

"Well, it's time to wake the beast." I said as I stared at the door. I typed in the passcode 050302 and opened the door. When I opened the door Connie and I walked, at the end of the room was a single cell. Within that cell was a cryo tube, in front of the cryo tube being electrified steel bars.

Connie seemed shocked by all the security, "Is all this security really necessary? I get he's a Spartan, but he's still only one man."

I looked over at her, taking off my helmet with a grim expression, "This guy was the last surviving man on reach, surviving even after all his ammo was gone and his equipment destroyed. We need to be cautious." I walked over to a terminal that was on the side and shut off the flow of electricity, I then used the terminal to open the gate and to start the process of waking up the spartan.

"This spartan was found unconscious on Reach after the planet fell to the Covenant. My predecessor had originally found him so he patched him up and shipped him off of Reach. Hes been in that cryo tube ever since, he was meant to be a last resort to save the insurrection. And now all the trouble will finally pay off."

After about 30 minutes he should have been defrosted and awake, yet the spartan didn't get up. Fearing he was dead, I walked up to the old cryo tube, expecting to see a frozen and gross corpse, only for the lid of the pod to suddenly be ripped away from the pod and launched at me, slamming into me and sending me flying into the cells bars. A man in black armor that looked outdated compared to project freelancers climbed out, quickly falling to his knees once he was out.

I slowly got back up, feeling a cracked rib or two just from that one hit. Then again, we didn't exactly have the greatest armor to protect ourselves with, that happens when your leading an insurrection.

The man looked around, seemingly in confusion, "Where am I?" He had a deep, no non-sense voice. He seemed a little weak, but 25 years of stasis would probably do that to you. God knows how lucky he is to have survived for so long.

Now that he is awake its time for me to work my magic, "Your at a UNSC special ops facility. We found you in that cryo pod on an insurrectionist ship. They were keeping you under a deep freeze until they could use you. Luckily we came across the ship and were able to save you from them."

The spartan stayed silent as he looked at me so I took that as a signal to continue, "However, the same insurrection cell that was keeping you prisoner is now coming here to attack us. Their cell is called "Freelancer", and quite frankly we don't have the man power on hand to deal with them. So, will you be willing to help us?"

The Spartan looked around the cell for a while before he looked right back at me and nodded "Alright sir, I'm ready to help."

 **The other chapters will be posted tomorrow, hopefully. If I have the time. Remember to review, fav, and follow!**


	3. chapter 3

**A guest tried to point out a few things in the comments and I decided I might as well reply. First, I am well aware of what the insurrection is exactly, however at the point in time that Noble enters the fray they are still called the insurrection, no one knows they are a private security force. Second of all, at this point in time Project Freelancer _wasn't_ rogue, or at least it wasn't considered to be. It was only around season six, a long way away in the time line, when any member of the project would be considered a criminal.** **I** **am also well aware that neither side is good, but Noble isn't aware of any of this, at all. Thank you for the feedback however.**

 _Insurrection facility_

Noble 6 POV

I had just gotten up after taking a proper nap, being unconscious and in a cryo tube isn't exactly very rejuvenating, when Alarms started blaring throughout the facility.

When I heard the alarms go off I quickly got back into my armor, making sure I had Emiles Kukri sheathed on my chest before I walked out of my room and into the hallway. Soldiers started running to and from the armory, those who had already armed themselves running outside. I quickly made my way down the hall to the armory, I looked over the poorly kept weapons and felt less than impressed but I knew now wasn't the time to worry about whether they were poorly kept or not, so I quickly grabbed a battle rifle and an assault rifle.

I ran out of the armory and started to make my way outside, most of the men in the base were outside fighting whoever was attacking the facility, most likely the freelancers.

However, when I got outside I couldn't help but feel shock at what I saw.

Outside, fighting the marines and ODSTs who were trying to defend the facility, were soldiers dressed in armor that was suspicously similar to spartan armor.

Their armor looked similar to the Mark VI armor that was meant to be an improved spartan armor. But it didn't seem to have that same shimmer over it that would show that the armor has shields. It might've been a recreated version of it, or possibly the original blue-prints for the armor was lost and this was the best they could come up with.

Either way, it was very clear that they were the threat, and that they were mopping the floor with the people who were trying to stop them.

Now I did find it very strange that these freelancers had such good equipment, even thought they are supposed to be insurrectionists, while this UNSC black ops facility somehow had poor equipment.

Something wasn't right here. But for the moment, there was a threat, and it needed to be taken out.

I took out my battle rifle, deciding it was the best weapon to use at the moment, and took aim at a strange rectangular object that I saw in the air with a beeping light, however right as I was about to fire I hesitated. Something told me that it was best to just let this happen.

The strange piece of equipmrnt landed on the same roof top that the snipers were all on, a poor idea to place every one of your marksman in the same place. For a moment the men inside looked around the shield before one idiot took out an SMG and fired off a few shots. The bullets ricocheted around the shield killing first the person who shoy before the shield was painted red. When the shield went down, everyone that was trapped inside the shield was dead, with one man standing for a moment before he collapsed.

I couldn't help but feel a slight amount of guilt over the soldiers deaths. I let them die when I could have at least tried to save them, even though something was telling me I did the right thing. I knew something was off.

I looked over to my right and noticed that Girly and Muscles were both engaged in combat with a woman in aqua armor. **(Big muscle dude who shot maine, couldn't find what he was called so I just gave him a name)**. I was going to go over and help them when an ODST pod dropped down, letting out a giant in white armor. At first I stared at the giant soldier, as big as a spartan II he was armed with a large weapon that had a giant blade on the end.

I couldn't help but feel this guy was overcompensating with the huge weapon.

I shook off those thoughts and ran forward to engage the soldier, knowing that I was probably the only one who had a chance of beating him even in my weakened state.

The guy with a robot arm, I decided to just call him Cyborg, it was quicker, was able to break one of the aqua girls Plasma rifles before Girly threw a knife into the other.

As the big guy in white was about to take out Muscles I tackled him, bringing him down to the ground. As soon as I tackled him down I managed to get off one punch, two punches, three punches in the face before he finally kicked me off. He grabbed my leg while I was down and swung me around, before finally swinging me into Muscles.

I felt dazed for a moment but I quicjly shook it off, I noticed Muscles hadn't gotten back up yet and I shook my head. I looked back at the big guy and noticed he had gotten close to me, I jumped back tried to kick him, mainly to just put some distance between us. However right as my kick landed he grabbed my leg, he then proceded to toss me into the wall of the cement building the two girls were fighting on.

I got up just in time to see Muscles kneeling on the ground, his fist being crushed in the big guys grip before he reached back with his left arm and punched him so hard his helmet went flying. The big guy quickly moved on, getting on top of the cement building, most likely to help his comrade.

I was surprised that the big guy had simply forgot about me but I decided now wasn't the time to think of what my enemy was doing.

I walked over to Muscles and quickly noticed the odd angle his neck was turned. I sighed as I realized that his neck was broken and that he was dead.

 _'I'm turning out to be completely useless here.'_ I looked over at the roof where everyone was fighting and started towards it, intending to help my comrades fight off the freelancers.

However before I even got the chance to go and help them the commander of the facility came on my comms and contacted me, "Noble, you need to get back here NOW! The others are going to go down anyway, all your doing to do is slow down the process, get to me and Connie so we can set up a suitable defense until we can get out of here. GET MOVING!" I hesitated for a second before running back inside the giant warehouse. I caught up with the commander and Connie as Frowny Face and Smiley Face stood guard. Frowny and Smiley were big guys with very thick armor, each one wielding a detached turret gun. They were both pretty creepy and I couldn't help but feel like they were insane. I followed Connie and the commander into the command center, the sentry turrets deploying from the ceiling when they were activated.

I silently listened to the two argue about whether they should leave or not before Connie said something that caught my attention, "If you wont let me leave me and Alex will leave without you!" Alex...I had nearly forgotten. Back in the spartan III program we were given numbers, and when I joined Noble team I was simply known as Noble 6.

My birth name, however...I hadn't heard in a very long time. Only things that had my real name would be ONI and my dog tags...She read my tags. But why would she leave her boyfriend **(I'm assuming thats as far as they got)** for someone she barely knew, "This is the first chance I get to meet my older brother and I'm not gonna let you take that away from me. Whether you like it or not, were leaving." He seemed shocked, but he wasn't nearly as shocked as I was. I know that I didn't have a sister when I joined the program, or parents for that matter, so how could she be my sister?

However before anything else was said the door opened. Yet they hadn't noticed, the two girls in black and aqua seemed content to listen for now.

Then Connie turned to me, cutting off her boyfriend, "He lied to you, he just wanted to use you to level the playing field with the freelancers. The freelancers are a part of a project that was authorized by the UNSC, THIS is the insurrection..." I stared at her in shock and silence for a moment before I turned my attention to the leader.

It was then I decided to speak, "Connie, step aside. Let me deal with him." She nods and steps aside, but before she does I grab her arm, "I want to talk with you later, am I understood?" After I made sure she understood I turned to the freelancers, "If you two touch her, I'll kill you along with this asshole." The two freelancers looked at each other and shrugged.

Without warning I took out Emile's kukri and lunged forward, going low to avoid the tomohawk that I was sure would be there to counter. I stepped to the mans right, my right foot making a C motion to put me in a better position as I dragged the blade across his stomach. He spun around me though before I could cut him open and slammed another tomohawk into my back, making me yell out in pain. He took another tomohawk and slammed it into my side.

I looked at him and took out my combat knife, I stared at his visor as I flipped the knife in the air, catching it by its blade before I threw it, hitting him in the shoulder. Before he could pull it out and try to counter with it, I ran up to him and slammed Emile's kukri into his stomach, deep enough for the point of the knife to come out the other side. I could feel his shock as he looked at me, the life slowly leaving his body as the blood poured from his wounds.

He fell back, becoming weaker as I rippes my combat knife out of his shoulder, putting it back on the small sheath on my right shoulder before putting Emile's kukri on my left.

I ripped out his tomohawks with a grunt and spun them, making them collapse on themselves before I attached one to each of my legs. I only had time to turn to Connie and the freelancers before my vision went dark...

 **I was very reluctant to release this chapter, both here and on Wattpad. Now, this is an improved version if the chapter, but I knew the sibling thing might catch people off guard. Tell me what you all think, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. chapter 4

Noble Six/ Alex POV

 _Mother of Invention_

I opened my eyes slowly and groaned quietly, my whole body being in pain. I thought for a moment, trying to remember what happened and where I was when it finally all came back to me. The insurrection, project freelancer, Connie...

I lunged forward, however when I did I noticed a few things. A, I only had my black body suit on, and B, I was hand cuffed to a medical cot.

I looked around the room and saw Connie without her helmet sitting on a chair next to me, looking at me with concern. I looked around the room a bit more and noticed the aqua and black freelancers who had broken into the command room, as well as two purple freelancers, one of the purple freelancers having armor that looked nearly pink and very light green accents while the other had a dark purple with darker green accents, two white freelancers, one of them being the giant who I had briefly fought, he was wearing in what looked like a EVA helmet, having a different style than the other freelancers, a tan freelancer with silver accents, and a black freelancer with yellow accents.

I slowly laid back down, making sure not to aggravate my injuries, trying to relax, being tense and ready to fight in this situation would get me no where. Especially sense I was currently being restraines. Not much I could do about that.

We all waited in total silence, not one word being said, when a man eventually walked in. He wore an outfit that was grey and black, it seemed similar to the body suits that are worn under armor except it wasn't as thin. He wore glasses and had dark hair, his hair turning grey on the sides he also had some light stubble on his face. As soon as he walked in, all of the soldiers, except for Connie, quickly stood at attention, "At ease." All the freelancers nodded at the man and relaxed again.

"So, would you mind telling me exactly who you are son, and exactly where you learned to fight and where you got your armor?"He had a slightly southern accent when he spoke. When I looked at him, I couldn't help but feel like I couldn't trust him, that it would be a fatal error if I did. Usually I trusted my instincts, the last time I ignored them was at the insurrectionist facility, and well... look how that turned out. So I decided to act like I had gotten amnesia from being in cryo for so long.

"I'm sorry sir, but as much as I would like to tell you, I can't. I was told at the facility that I had been in cryo for a long time, I can't really remember anything about my past. All my fighting was, well, more or less muscle memory I guess. I thought I was an innie because that is what I was told, I didn't know what they did or who you were, I was just fighting for the side I thought I was on. Then Connie here gave me the truth about your group and the innies and I killed the insurrectionist leader." The director stared at me coldly for a few seconds before he nodded, seeming to believe my lie.

Connie sighed in... was that relief?

"Well, how would you feel about joining project freelancer? When your in better condition we'll test you against 3 of our agents and determine whether you should join our project or not." I looked at Connie in my peripheral vision and nodded.

"I will gladly accept your offer, sir. Now, if you would kindly take these cuffs off and let me up..." He nodded and took off the handcuffs before he turned to my little sister.

"As for you Connecticut, you have committed treason against project freelancer and, as a result, the UNSC, we have no choice but to court marshal you, where you will either face execution, or imprisonment." His tone was flat, hard, cold, and threatening. It was the voice of a man who was ruthless when he needed to be. Yet what he said made me feel rage as I jumped up and stood at my full height of 6'9, making sure to stand in front of Connie.

"Your not doing anything to her as long as I'm still breathing." The director just stared at me before the chick in black armor stepped up.

"Why the hell are you defending her? Shes a traitor, plain and simple, she deserves whatever she gets."

I growled at the freelancer, "Because A, she told me the truth about you and the insurrection, so I fought against and killed the insurrectionist leader, and B, she is my little sister, and if any of you even THINK about laying a hand on her I will kill you." To emphasize the point I took out one of Connie's knives and flipped it in the air, "Any takers?" Wisely they all stayed back, though it seemed to be more from shock then anything else.

The director started to talk, seemingly annoyed, "I thought you said you didn't remember anything soldier." He stared at me, a calculating look in his eyes.

I stared right back at him, "And I don't. I only know because Connie mentioned it when she was trying to get the insurrectionist leader to leave. Seems she forgot that I was listening in. So, I have a few terms if i'm going to join the project. First of all, your to drop all charges against Connie, second of all, you let her rejoin the project if that's what she wishes to do, thirdly, you give me back all my equipment, including the armor, and lastly, no one who has a grudge against Connie can TRY to touch her." The director stared at me, again, for a little bit. Yet he seemed kind of impressed.

"Alright soldier, that can all be arranged." As soon as he said that all the freelancers started to protest yet he quickly shut them up, "I have a feeling this man can be a very valuable asset to project freelancer, it would be better to have him with us, than against us, don't you think?" Most of them nodded, except the chick in black armor who seemed to be the only one to really hold a grudge against Connie. The director started to leave the room before he turned around and said,

"Well, I guess I should say, welcome to project freelancer."

 **The sibling thing will eventually be explained, just be a bit patient. If any of you have a Wattpad account, I encourage you to find my story on there and compare the chapters I've already posted to the original versions on Wattpad. Also, in case any of you are wondering why Noble is more emotional, its more fun to write hin this way. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. chapter 5

Noble 6/ Alex POV

 _Time skip 6 hours from events in the med bay_

I walked down the halls of the _Mother Of Invention_ to the cafeteria for dinner, I couldn't remember the last time I had a decent meal.

Fully suited up in my black mark 4 armor and standing at six foot eleven inches with my armor on. However before I reached the cafeteria, I ran into Connie in the hallway, before I could say a thing she grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

"What are you doing?" Connie was acting strange, why exactly I don't know, but I figured it had something to do with the director. He did not seem like the type of man you would want to be the enemy of.

Besides, I couldn't help but feel I would probably figure out what exactly was going on soon.

"I need to show you something." Her response was quick, sharp, yet seemed desperate. I would have to be pretty damn stupid not to figure out that something serious was going on.

"Hey, hold up, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, something is very wrong and I figured it was about time you found out about it."

Before I could say anything else she opened a door and shoved me into a room. It looked like a classroom. As I looked around Connie took something out and connected it to one of the computer screen desks. After a moment I stopped looking around and noticed that some files had popped up on the desk screen. I frowned and took off my helmet as I walked over to the desk, setting my helmet on the side.

"So, mind telling me whats going on?" I gave her a curious look.

She sighed and skipped a video that had popped up(the video of course being C.Ts message to Tex) "Its about what the director has done, is doing, what he will do, and the laws hes broken. You know how doctor Halsey was eventually executed for her crimes, namely what she did with the spartan II's?"

I narrowed my eyes at Connie, "Yeah, is the director doing the same thing?"

"Well, he isn't kidnapping little children before he puts them in training sessions that could kill them and then augmenting them. Read these files and you will find out."

"Alright.." I moved to the front of the desk as Connie moved aside and started going through the files that Connie had gotten a hold of, "Alpha... fragmentation experimentation... Beta...".

When I was finished reading I was shocked, "So... Tex is..." A nod from Connie, "And the director is torturing his own A.I..." Another nod.

"And your up next for implantation. As soon as you get that A.I, we need to leave. We will leave Tex this copy of the files so she can discover whats really going on, but we just cant stay. If we do..."

I nodded, "We will be brought down with project freelancer... Connie, we can't just leave everyone behind. The rest of the agents don't know what the hell is going on and will be forced to take the blame for freelancers wrongs."

She shook her head before slamming her fist down onto a desk, "That is why we need to LEAVE! Carolina is eternally loyal to the director, South is as competitive, if not more so than Carolina and is a lot more cocky, And the dozens of other freelancers on this ship are also loyal to the director. The only ones who would listen are North, York, and Florida. Maybe Maine too."

I just stared at her for a second, "Then we talk with them, after I get my A.I. When we talk with them, show them the files, we take whoever wants to leave with us and get the hell out of here."

Before Connie could say anything else an announcement was made, "Would freelancer 6 please report to the med bay for the A.I implantation process."

Connie sighed and looked at me with worry in her eyes, "Good luck Alex, and be careful..."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." With that I left for implantation.

The last thing I heard from Connie was, "I have to worry with all the trouble you get into..."

 **A guest gave me an idea in the reviews, but don't expect it to come up for at least another 11 chapters, as I already have the next ten pretty much written out.** **I know this chapter was pretty short but its a bit longer than the original version, so theres that. Also the A.I Six is getting is one that was never in RvB, its my own OC. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. chapter 6

Noble 6/ Alex POV

 _Mother of invention medbay_

I slowly woke up, my head pounding, most likely from the implantation process. It took me a few minutes to completely wake up, and when I did I opened my eyes only to realize my mistake when a sharp pain started behind my eyes, causing me to close them once again with a groan.

I decided to make a second attempt at opening my eyes. Very slowly I opened them back up, making sure to let only a little bit of light in at a time. Once I actually managed to open my eyes, I looked around the mrd bay and noticed, North, York, Connie, and surprisingly enough, Carolina.

"Hey, good to see you finally woke up." It was North, he could tell by just how cheery his voice was. At least compared to the rest of the freelancers, which was more than fine with me. Having someone as cheery as North around helped lift my spirits.

"We were worried we would never get to have a beer together, you, me, and North" York. He was usually the comedian of the group. He was also someone good to have around, someone that actually had a sense of humour.

"Yeah well, could someone get me some damn painkillers, feels like a plasma grenade went off inside my head." Carolina tossed a white bottle to me, I opened it up to see some pills in it

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume you know how to take a pill. It'll only take a few minutes for it to work its magic once you take it." She explained to me, causing me to sigh and quickly swallow the pill.

"So, what are you all doing here anyway? I would've expected Connie and maybe North sense hes the nice guy, but what about you two?" I questioned the agents.

"Well we're here to support a team mate, plus we wanted to ask, you know what the A stands for in A.I right?" Even though I couldn't see his face I could just FEEL the cocky smirk on North's face.

So much for North being the nice guy in the project.

My eye twitched as I looked at him, "It stands for artificial you dumba-"

"Whoa oh oh, no need for language, making sure the implantation process didn't make you dumber than Wyoming's knock knock jokes." York said, trying to diffuse the situation.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, I haven't had to suffer Wyomings infamous knock knock jokes yet so I didn't really know how bad they were.

A certain freelancer with white armor, a British accent, and a completely ridiculous mustache sneezed in the training room.

I glared at York slightly, making him cough into his hand nervously, "What, is it that bad to, worry, for a teammate?" If I didn't know better I would think hes trying to hide a laugh at my expense.

I kept glaring and muttered, "I bet that's what you were doing dick head."

York put his hands up in surrender, knowing it was probably the best option in this situayion.

"You know, speaking of A.I, I wonder what yours is gonna be like." North wondered, looking at the sealing with a hand holding his chin.

"Well, guess we'll find out when he comes online." Carolina's cool voice spoke up. I don't know why but I couldn't help but like her voice...

"Wonder what this one will be called.." York quietly contemplated. I gave him amd inquiring glance and he continued, "Well, all the A.I we've met have been named after a letter in the greek alphabet. North has Theta, I have Delta, Maine has Sigma, and so on and so forth. So I'm wondering if yours will have a normal name or will have the same type of name as our A.I." York said, finishing his explanation.

I sighed and shook my head however, "Whatever its called, I won't care as long as it isn't insane or ridiculous. Do you know how irritating it would be if I got some completely ridiculous A.I in my head, always talking and annoying the living shit out of me? I would probably rip the thing out." I looked up as I finished my little rant for what I hoped the A.I WOULDN'T be. If the A.I turned out that way, I was likely to shoot myself.

"So, where is everyone else at anyway?" I looked up at York curiously.

York looked down at the ground in thought, "Wyoming is having target practice, trying to prove hes the best sharpshooter, or rather that hes better than North."

North shook his head and chuckled, "Maine has a better chance of getting his voice back than Wyoming has of being a better marksman than me."

York continued, ignoring the interruption, "Maine is practicing his hand to hand for what happened on the high way still, he's been kinda hard on himself. South is in the mess hall getting a bite to eat with Wash, and as for Tex and Florida, well, no one really knows what they do in their spare time." York shrugged after he was done with the explanation and just started tapping his foot.

"How do you feel anyway, well, besides the head ache?" Connie stared at me with concern after she asked me this question.

"I feel fine, just the head ache and a really weird... I don't know, tingling? I guess that's it, a weird tingling sensation in the back of my head." I brought a hand to the back of my head and frowned, "What do you guys think the tingling thing is all about?"

Before anyone got the chance to say anything else, another new voice spoke up. A voice that none of the freelancers recognized.

"That would be me."

 **Anyone else agree North is a better marksman than Wyoming? I mean, he used to sniper rifles to shoot several missles out of the air, thats badass and better than anything Wyomings done! I shouldn't rant, tell me how the chapter was. And if you liked the cliffhanger :)**


	7. chapter 7

Noble 6 POV

 _Mother of Invention medbay_

We all jumped, startled from the voice that came from behind me. I swiftly stood up and turned around only to see nothing there, "Look down, agent." I turned my head to look to the left and right and saw that the others had calmed down. I looked down and saw it. My A.I.

He wore the standard freelancer armor, minus the helmet, his body seemed silver while the glow around him was red, "Ah, finally, you see me. I go by the identification Omicron, I am an A.I unit belonging to project freelancer, though I am quite sure that you already knew that."

I sighed, slightly embarrassed from my over-reaction to the A.I, "Sorry for being so jumpy. The surgery has done a bit of a number on me, plus it feels a bit strange to know that someone else is... y'know, in my head."

Omicron gave me a small smile, "That is understandable agent, we will both have to get used to each other however, so we must hope that this type of reaction will not be frequent in the future."

I wasn't quite sure how I felt about having an A.I yet. Yes, I'll be able to use armor enhancements and he'll make things easier in several different ways, but now I will have pretty much no time to myself.

No matter what happens I won't be alone. On the bright side I'll always have him on my side and have someone to talk to, on the downside hes a computer and he won't understand everything I would talk to him about.

Maybe I should talk to North and York about this...

I shook off my thoughts and decided to reply to Omicron, "Agreed." I picked up my helmet from the bedside table and put it on with a sigh, "So, what do we do next?"

York and North shrugged while Carolina answered, "We don't know. The leader of the insurrection is dead, along with most of the soldiers and the people he trusted. Our main objective was to bring down the insurrection and we did our job. So were gonna have to wait till we get new orders from the UNSC on what we should do."

I frowned, "So, all we can do, is wait, train, and have matches with each other? You all seriously had no other goal then to take down the insurrection, a group of rogue soldiers that didn't have equipment as good as yours or soldiers as good as yours?" I couldn't help it, I was less than impressed.

I mean come on! If anything the freelancers should have been more than capable of taking down the insurrection before I even got involved. And yet not only had they only gotten rid of thrm _recently_ , the freelancers themselves had no other objectives besides training?

"Well we didn't exactly expect a spartan to come around and kill the leader of the insurrection and to bring C.T back to the project. You kind of finished part of our objective for us. Plus, now that I think about it, I could imagine, if some of the soldiers were completing missions elsewhere, several small groups could still be surviving in UNSC territory. So we may have to deal with them, but they aren't exactly a big threat, and as I said, that's if they weren't all killed off when we found you." Carolina soon left having no other reason to stay. I couldn't help but feel some disapointment when she left.

I frowned under my helmet, wondering why I've been feeling differently. Ever since I woke up, I've been feelings things I havent felt before and I've acted more with, emotion than I used to. It confused me, after the years of just being B-312, a spartan..

I sighed, I am a soldier without a mission. All I have to do around here includes, relaxing, training, maybe having a match with the other agents? Not much to do besides eat, sleep, train. Then again, I could take the time to talk to Connie, since we are apparently gonna have oh so much free time on our hands.

"Hey, you ok?" Connie shook my shoulder a little, "This is Earth to Alex, Earth to Alex, do you copy?"

I focused back on her, "Sorry, I'm fine. I was just thinking about a few things."

Connie gave me a look before nodding, "Alright, I'll go work on my knife work and hand to hand, what are you gonna be up to?"

That was when I suddenly thought of what I could do to pass the time...

 **Again, another short chapter. I am making them longer than the originals but its gotten to the point where I don't want to edit the chapters too much. I've been trying to make them a bit longer for you all, but it kinda hurts, it feels like I'm adding junk thats not needed. We have another 8 chapters before I make new chapters however, so soon you'll have something to look forward to!**


	8. chapter 8

Noble 6 POV

 _Time skip 2 weeks_

Over the past two weeks, Connie and I had been busy. Connie had been working on her knife skills and hand to hand prowess, while I was working on hand to hand and my new tomahawks, which I had gotten from the, now deceased, insurrection leader after I killed him. As I trained I also thought of how I was gonna convince the others to leave, before I finally decided it may be best to just approach them individually.

Then I shook my head and sighed. I didn't have the time to go to each of the people I wanted to speak with, one by one, and hope they went with the plan. Besides, it might seem just a little suspicous if I just started taking certain freelancers one by one to speak with.

I walked out of the training room and started to head towards the cafeteria, looking for North to talk with him first. I looked around the room and spotted North without his helmet on, about to leave the cafeteria, "Hey, wait! North, you got a second?" He turned and had a small smile on his face.

"Hey Six, yeah I got a second, what's up?" There was a look of interest in his eye as he looked at me.

"I need to talk to you, in private." North stared at me for a second, looking curious as to what was going on.

"Yeah, alright Six. After you." He gestured to the cafeteria exit behind him with his thumb and I walked ahead of him.

"Before we talk I would like to grab York, Wash, and Maine. Is that okay North?" I looked back at him for a second before turning my head back to the front to watch where I was going.

"Sure, your the one who wanted to talk in the first place. Why would I see a problem in grabbing some of the others for this?" I could see he was more curious though about what was going on.

 _'At least I already have his attention, hopefully it'll be so easy to get the others.'_ I thought dryly, thinking of how York told me about the attack on the facility, where he got punched in the face yet Washs attention wasn't drawn to the attacker right away.

I nodded, acknowledging what he said, both of us staying quiet until we found ourselves in the med-bay where Maine was, getting another check up for the near constant head aches hes been feeling, "Hey Maine, can I talk to you when your done with your check up?" He growled in response, only for his flaming orange A.I, Sigma to appear.

"He says he will be done soon, and if you are willing to wait until then that he is more than willing to come and speak with you." Sigma said, his tone being crisp and polite.

"Alright, we'll wait right outside." I said, leaning against the wall opposite the door to the med-bay while North just stood close to me.

 _Line-skip_

Maine walked out of the med-bay, cracking his neck as he walked out before putting his helmet back on. While we were waiting York had come and joined us to check up on Maine, see how he was doing. With Maine finally joining us, we all went and sought out Wash.

Eventually we found him in the training room, practicing his hand to hand. Ever since Yorks comment about him being the worst soldier, he had apparently been detirmined to improve himself and prove himself a good soldier.

"Hey Wash, come here we all need to talk!" Wash kept going for a second, not letting up as he laid into a punching bag.

Eventually he stopped, breathing heavily he turned to me, "Can't this wait till later? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

However I narrowed my eyes behind my visor and shook my head, "No Wash, this can't wait. Its important."

He stared at us for a moment before he sighed and backed away from the punching bag, coming over to join us, "Alright, what is it?"

I shook my head as the other freelancers I had gathered looked at me, "Not here. Come on, I got a place we can talk."

Finally all gathered up, our group of some of the best agents of the project made its way to the freelancer classroom, where Connie was waiting for us.

York paused for a second when he saw Connie, "Hey C.T, what are you doing here?" North and York seemed a little confused while Maine simply kept silent, giving no reaction. Wash however also stayed silent, causing me to look at him in curiosity.

Connie sighed before she turned to one of the desks, the original copy of the files that Connie found being displayed on the desk she turned to, "You need to read this. Its important, and the reason we brought you here."

York took off his helmet and set it down on one of the desks, "C.T, whats going on?"

"York, just read the files. Have Delta take a look too, hell, let him make his own copies of the files. You and Theta can do the same thing North." York and North looked at each other for a second before nodding. Everyone who still had helmets on took them off. York and Delta went over and quickly read the files.

It was hard to gauge his reaction as he read, the only reaction that we could see being the slight widening of his eyes and the paling of the skin on his face.

When he was finished reading he stepped back and fell into a chair, Delta vanishing after he was done.

York stayed silent for a moment, simply staring down at the ground as he thought about what he read.

North looked worried as he looked up at C.T and Six, "What, exactly, did you two find?"

"How about you read and find out?" C.T said, looking down.

North looked a little unsure for a second before he went over to the desk and started read the files with Theta, Maine and Sigma joining them. They each had the same reaction as York. When they were done, Connie pulled out her copy of the files, right after she did Maine slammed his fist down into the desk.

Wash read the files last, the usually naive and slightly childlike freelancer shaking his head as he slowly stepped away, eventually falling back into a chair.

Sigmas hand rested upon his chin, "This is most troubling... this certainly explains why there are certain times when I have gaps in my memory banks. It is because I am being forced to damage the Alpha..." Sigma may have had a kept on a calm act, but his eyes were slightly narrowed and his mouth was set into a small frown.

Theta wasn't moving, he was simply looked down, his hands hanging limp at his side, "We... we are just the result of our creators pain...of our creators suffering..."

North turned to look at Theta, "Hey, don't think like that. Its not your fault, not like you could have prevented it. So, no more of that talk, understand?" Theta just nodded, still looking down, his arms still limp at his side.

Delta finally reappeared, "We can not let this go on. We are all fragments, results of the alphas pain. Yet Instead of having similar personalities, we are each completely different. So, in what way are we fragments of the Alpha? We can not be fragments of how he was before. Sigma, do you have any ideas?"

"I do, brother. But I believe you have already figured it out." Delta nodded.

"Yes. We are most likely different parts of the Alphas personality and emotions. Simply, we are different pieces of his mind." Sigma sighed in clasped his hands in front of him.

"Yes, I thought so. That would make the most sense, it would explain why we are all so different and excel when we are paired with certain freelancers and given certain tasks."

"That is not what is important right now...we need to do something." Theta looked up, his fists clenched. He seemed angry, something no one would have ever expected from the child-like A.I.

I turned my attention to Wash, his continued silence getting to me, "Wash, what do you think about all this?"

He simply stared at me while his fists clenched, "All this time, the director has lied to us... sent us into danger... turned us against each other with that damn leaderboard of his... and for what? Some _experiment_? Its like the director doesn't care that hes messing with peoples lives that hes ruining peoples lives and whats worse is that hes _getting away with it_?" Wash finished by slamming a fist into a wall.

For a moment there was an awkward silence after Washs outburst, we were all thinking about what he said but we all had generally the same idea. The director needed to _pay_.

York coughed to get everyone's attention, "Ah, that's good, and all, but I feel that it would be safe to bet that we are being watched, cameras are everywhere on the Mother of Invention."

I nodded to one of the cameras in the room, "We've already thought about that, Omicron is making sure that the cameras show the room exactly the way it was before we came in here, he is also making sure that the files Connie found don't save in the Mother of Inventions files. Though to be extra safe he is making some fake files that won't arouse suspicion from F.I.L.S.S. Not to mention hes also using the camera outside the door to watch for anyone else who may come, whether its other freelancers or the director and counselor."

"Your A.I really thought of everything. And he can handle all that? That's a lot for an A.I to do at once." York looked impressed from what Omicron was doing.

"Yeah, that's why he isn't speaking with us right now. Its taking the majority of his concentration to do this, plus he said he was going to try and watch over Alpha to make sure the Director and Omega don't do anything."

"You keep him busy, don't you?"

"Hes a bit paranoid, and to be quite frank with you, so am I. To an extent."

York sighed, "Lets get back on topic. What are we gonna do? We're all good, but with Tex and Carolina opposing us, we won't be able to grab the Alpha."

Me and Connie looked at each other, "Well, we have a plan."

 _Time-skip 1 week_

"York, we're ready. Whats your status?" I leaned against the door to my room, Connie standing next to me looking impatient.

"Delta is on the bridge of the mother of invention, and I am at Hanger B with North and Theta." York replied back.

"Alright, lets get going." I nodded to Connie and we both went down a hallway that went to Hanger B.

Alarms started to blare throughout the ship all of a sudden, "Explosions going off in Hanger B, we are under attack from remaining insurrection forces. Assistance needed in Hanger B."

"That's our cue Connie, lets move it!" We came to one of the entrances to Hanger B, letting soldiers pass us. We turned to the hallway tot he left to the door and ran, once we felt we were out of sight.

We entered Hanger A and I set Omicron to work right away, "Raise it from the lower level, once you bring it up get it started. Then we can get out of here."

"On it." A large square opened up in the middle of the hanger floor, bringing up a prowler, fully stocked as, over the week, I, Connie, and the others secretly stocked the Prowler without the Directors watchful eye. It was fully stocked with supplies, weapons, ammo, food, water. Everything we would need.

The Prowler door opened up, all the lights turning on. Connie ran in, and right as I was about to run on I heard a gun shot. I dropped down to the ground, before rolling out of instinct as a fist slammed into the ground where my head used to be, "What, the HELL, do you think your doing?!" Carolina.

I jumped to my feet right away, "I don't have the time for this Carolina-" She turned quickly and tried to kick me with a roundhouse I ducked underneath it, moving fast so I wouldn't get hit, only to find her knee on its way up to greet me. I stepped back out of reach so that it would miss and put my fists up. I moved forward before quickly trying to jab at her, following with two hooks, one to the body and one to the head. She was able to block each one, but I made sure I put enough force in each hit for her to feel a decent impact.

She grabbed my shoulders and kneed me in the gut before pushing me away, trying for another kick. This time I caught her leg and brought her to me, only for me to slam her into the ground, "You need to stop, your only gonna end up hurt if you continue this!"

"I don't care! Your the one who needs to stop yourself from betraying us! Why would you do this anyway!" I could hear, hell I could even _fe_ _el_ the rage and betrayel that came from her due to my actions.

"I can't tell you that now, but you will figure it out in the future." She jumped up and tried to do another roundhouse, aiming for my ribs. I blocked the hit, grabbed her leg with my left arm and cocking my right arm back, "I'm sorry, but your going to be feeling this for a long while." My fist shot forward, slamming into her face and making her head jerk back. I followed that with an elbow to the back of the neck, and she was done. She was on the ground, unconscious.

I couldn't stop the ball of regret and guilt from building up in the of my stomach, even if what I was doing was right...

I ran into the prowler, Omicron appearing on one of the screens, "We need to launch, NOW!" We didn't waste any time, the Prowler flying out of the hanger. Before the Mother of inventions guns could target us we activated the ships stealth systems.

"Connie, you left the extra copy of the files behind for Tex, right?" I looked at her as she sat back in a seat.

"Yeah...I did. Its up to her and the others to do the rest. What are we gonna do about the directors plans for Maine?"

"Those should go wrong now, he will probably not end up as the monster the Director wanted to make. Can I ask you a question? Why did you go so easy on Carolina?" I looked away when she asked the question.

"Shes a friend. She may be against us now, but I don't want to hurt her. Its not her fault that she has so much faith in the Director, with just how much hes done for her, and who he is to her. Besides, when she finds out the truth, she will be against him. We just need to hope her ambitions don't get her killed before hand." I couldn't help but feel fear and desperation at the thought of Carolina dying.

 **Originally, I showed almost no hints to the pairing, but I'm changing that this time around. Also, with the time skips that gives me some oppurtunities to write future fluff flashbacks. Hope you enjoyed the long chapter!**


	9. chapter 9

Carolina POV

 _Mother of Invention_

My fists were clenched as I made my way to a meeting with the other freelancers and the director. I felt angry and embarassed, angry because Six and C.T had gotten away, embarassed because they got away after Six beat me and left me unconscious.

When I thought of Six I couldn't help but feel hurt, he had betrayed us without any warning. And I thought...

I shook off those thoughts when I saw the door to the meeting room.

"How the hell did the insurrection get onto the Mother of Invention?" This was the first thing I heard as I walking into the briefing room after finally waking up from my confrontation with Six.

I saw York toss down a projector, "A couple dozen projectors were spread across the floor, I would bet on Wyoming's life that Omicron was making and keeping up holograms to keep us distracted."

Wyoming had an indignant expression on his face, but before he could say anything I spoke up, "Sir, Six and C.T got away, they took what seemed like a Prowler. I engaged Six to try and stop him but he beat me and left me unconscious."

The Director brought a hand up to his chin, "That explains why we didn't detect the ship when it left, the Prowlers cloaking systems would make sure that we wouldn't know its location when its off the ship, and make sure we can't fire at it. How could Omicron have set up such elaborate holograms and so many on his own?"

York and North, subtly, glanced at each other. I narrowed my eyes in my helmet in their direction, feeling something was off, "I don't know sir, maybe he is just able to do more than what you expected."

The Director nodded, "That is quite possible..."

"Sir, are we to go and hunt them down? We can't just let them get away, not with treason, and a Prowler." When I spoke he looked at me coldly.

"We will do nothing, we can't track down a Prowler, not to mention that Six and C.T both are skilled agents. Without any insurrection bases, they could go anywhere, and we wouldn't know where to start. Until we get a solid lead on them we will not waste resources to go after them."

"Sir, what about their equipment?"

"They aren't going to give it up, they will make sure to hold onto it I am sure." I nodded, making sure to keep my emotions in check and not make a fool of myself.

He looked over us all coldly for a second before he turned and walked out, "Dismissed."

York POV

When we were dismissed, North, Maine and I all met up in my room, all our A.I popping up, "You guys did good out there with the holograms."

"Thanks, we all worked really hard on making it convincing." Theta was the one to reply whike Sigma just gave a small smirk and Delta gave a simple nod of the head.

"So, now what?" North wondered, looking at his comrades.

"Now? Now we wait for the rest of Six's and C.Ts plan to unfold. Make sure to watch out for Carolina and the Director, I think they are getting suspicious of us." My fellow agents nodded and we all left the room, Maine heading to the mess hall, North to his quarters, and me going for target practice.

My aim needed some work with this damned left eye of mine...

 **The chapters WILL get longer, I promise. In the meantime, I am sorry for how late this short chapter is, but I got a few other big stories to focus on, another I want to publish, and I have to think of school and such - I hope you all enjoyed the lil explanation chapter.**


	10. chapter 10

Six POV/ Alex

I sat in my chair with my elbows resting between my legs, my hands clasped. I was just staring at the floor, thinking of what to do next. If my plan worked, I knew what was going to happen while I was gone, but I knew that while I was gone I couldn't simply sit around and wait for something to happen.

Connie was in her chair, staring off into space as she thought. Omicron was quiet, silently taking care of all the prowlers systems.

I lifted my head up and looked to the console, "Omicron, can you do me a favor?"

His hologram popped up and he looked in my direction, "Yes, Six?"

"Think you could track down any remaining insurrection bases? We need to do something while we are away from the others, and kicking the insurrection while their down may be the best thing we can do right now, until we get a more definitive course of action."

"Smart thinking, I will begin searching the ships database to see if it has anything on the locations of insurrection facilities." His hologram disappeared as he went to work.

"He is one handy little guy to have around alright." I looked towards Connie who had a small smile on her face, "Guessing your going crazy sense we can't really do anything except wait for Texas to turn against the Director?"

I nodded, looking out into the dark expanse of space, "I'm a man of action, and while this is the best plan to go by I can't just sit still and wait for something to happen, gotta do something productive. And now that I'm finally at a hundred percent, I wanna see what the insurrection can do."

She just shook her head slightly before looking back out to space.

"Six, I have found several locations for various insurrection facilities, I will filter out the ones that have already been dealt with in the past." On a separate projector he put up a large list with dozens of bases, after a few seconds however most of them were cut out, leaving only three bases.

"The first base is on a planet called Harvest, it was fought over for a long time in the human- covenant war, with the war over the insurrection seemed to think it was safe to make a base there, even though the majority of the planet was glassed." I rolled my hand slightly for him to keep going, having heard a few things about Harvest and the ship that had led the fight there, the Spirit of Fire.

"The second base is on a planet in the outer colonies, one of the few that weren't glassed in the war. I have its coordinates but I can't find the name of the planet in the ship database." I nodded and waited for the name of the last planet.

"The final facility is on one of the inner colonies, one of the planets that was highly important to the UNSCs military power, second only to Earth at the time." I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, my skin slightly pale.

"The planet was glassed in the was, many spartans died on the planet trying to defend it, much UNSC weaponry was lost." To Six, it seemed like Omicron was purposefully trying to avoid saying the name of the planet.

"Omicron... what is the planet called?" I already knew. In the pit of my stomach I knew exactly what name he was gonna say. Where we would be going. It made me feel slightly sick.

"The planet has recently started to bounce back, many areas of the planet looking the way it did before it was glassed. Of course, the name of the planet..."

"...Was Reach."


	11. chapter 11

Six POV

Timeskip to next day.

By the time we got to Harvest I had, just about, gotten over the shock of the news.

"Reach..."

It was a shock, to say the least. Knowing I would be going back to the planet that I watched burn, to the planet where we all fought hard and still lost in the end..

I shook my head as I tried to banish those thoughts, for now I can distract myself with destroying the rest of the insurrection on the other planets. I couldn't think of Reach and let it distract me, it could get me and Connie killed.

"Connie, you ready?"

"Yeah, just about. We got everything we will need?"

"Yeah, you made sure to grab your knives and holo unit right?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot, "Like I would leave without them, do you think I'm some kind of idiot?"

I shook my head lightly, "No, I just wanted to make sure. Once we get down there its only going to be the two of us, and Omicron. We are gonna have very limited ammunition, so we need to try and save up, go with close combat if its possible."

She shook her head, I could tell she was slightly confused, "Why would they set up a base on Harvest anyway? And why didn't I know about it in the first place?"

I strapped a knife to my shoulder, "They most likely thought that you could betray them, and that if you did they didn't want you to have all the information. Why Harvest, is obvious. The Covenant and UNSC fought over it for years, that means a lot of dead marines and aliens, and a lot of abandoned or nearly destroyed equipment. Both the Covenant and UNSC pulled the majority of their forces off the planet, why I'm not sure. Can you see why they would come here now though?"

Connie nodded slowly, seemingly troubled, "Yeah... with all the guys that died here, and all the vehicles they could have left behind or just not have had the time to fix... for both the UNSC and Covenant... Even if its broken covenant vehicles, they could still scrap em and use them for spare parts."

I nodded at her in approval, "Exactly. Here they could get weapons, ammo, vehicles, all of a UNSC or Covenant nature. And I have just the slightest feeling that when they pulled off of Harvest, they didn't take every single last piece of equipment with them." Connie sighed.

"So, they should be pretty well armed, while we on the other hand only have a handful of weapons and ammo to fight them with.."

"Yeah. As soon as Omicron finds them, we should go. We should be able to land pretty close, even with all the tech they got they shouldn't be able to pick up a Prowler."

She nodded in agreement, just as she was about to say something however Omicron popped up, "Agents, I was able to find the location of the Insurrection hide out, I will get us as close as possible without them noticing us."

"Seems he already found it. Hes pretty good at what he does, isn't he?" I nodded slightly in agreement.

"Yes, he is. Its a good thing hes around, I wouldn't be able to pilot this and I have a feeling you aren't able to either."

"Your right, I wouldn't be able to. Now, anything else we should grab?"

"Hm, no, we already got all the explosives. Maybe try to grab any weapons or ammunition while were down there, would be a shame if it all went to waste."

"Alright, you say so."

Omicrons hologram showed up in between us, "We have arrived, I got us close but your still gonna need to be careful as you make your way in, of course. I will stay in the ship and make sure that no trouble arrives without you knowing it."

"Thank you Omicron. Come on Connie, lets go."

"Alright."

Once the door had opened we hopped down, staying low we approached the Insurrection base.

It had few soldiers on the walls, said walls seemed to be falling apart. In fact, it seemed as if the whole base was falling apart. I figured this was most likely a base abandoned by the UNSC which the insurrection then proceeded to take over, this must have been the only choice they had, I had a feeling if any of the other bases were in better condition, they would have picked em. They could only place so many soldiers on the wall as well, without having the risk of the troops getting themselves killed or making the walls condition worse.

I climbed up first, sticking to the shadows and paying attention to the enemies movement. At the moment only two men were on the wall, and once they were both looking away from where I was, I hopped up, taking out two tomohawks and throwing them, the helmets offering no resistance as the tomohawks sharp blades sunk into their heads, breaking apart the skull and cutting into the brain. (AN I don't know why but that felt detailed when it didn't need to be xD)

I collected the tomohawks as Connie hopped up onto the wall. We hopped down, sticking to the shadows and going our separate ways. Connie's objective was to try and get more supplies, ammunition, food, water, whatever we may need. I, on the other hand, had to go and check the computers, if they even had any, for information. See what I could find. If there was anything of interest I would be able to download the information. If I get any info that's worth while, my next objective is to kill whoever is commanding the soldiers here before setting bombs around the base to blow the base sky high.

I could just skip to blowing the base sky high, but there was no guarantee that he would still be in the base by the time I blew it up, along with many other possibilities that involve his possible survival, such as a bomb or two being duds or someone coming across them and deactivating them. So killing the leader, was simply a way to be careful.

I stayed in the shadows, making sure I had at least 15 feet between me and the nearest soldier. As the instructors had always said, better safe than riddled with bullet holes.

They were rather blunt and didn't really care for good sayings.

I reached a building in the center of the base, it was in decent condition, considering the circumstances. Not too much of the wall had crumbled away, though many sections of the wall seemed ready to collapse. I slowly and quietly opened the door, stepping in and looking around. I only saw one soldier in the room, he was sitting at the only computer in the room. It wasn't surprising that they couldn't find much usable tech that was more, delicate. In fact, it was a surprise they even got one.

I slowly moved towards him as he typed away on the computer. When I was ten feet away from him I thought I could see his shoulders tense. For a second, I felt confusion, then I looked at the computer screen. It had my reflection in it.

Not wasting any more time on stealth, I darted forward and clasped a hand over the guys mouth, taking out a knife and sliding it across his throat.

I looked at the computer before looking away immediately, feeling disgust on what was on there, "What in the actual fuck..." I looked at a pair of dog tags next to the computer and picked them up.

"Maxwell Tucker... what a fucking pervert." I quickly got rid of what Maxwell was watching and starting searching the computer database. I kept finding more files that seemed to have been downloaded by Maxwell, as well as files downloaded by some Jackson Donut.

After an hour of fruitless, and scarring, searching I found a few more interesting files. I quickly read them before I took out a black rectangular stick, plugging it into the computer and downloading all the IMPORTANT files. I was especially careful to stay away from the files-that-shall-not-be-named.

I ran out, before making a left turn, deciding it was more likely that the leader of this base, wasn't far away from the building with the only computer. You would think they would have had more security anyway...

I found another building, lights shining in the windows. This building was in the best shape, only a few parts of it looked like it was gonna fall apart, even fewer parts of the wall having fallen off.

I made sure I wasn't seen as I walked up to the building. I looked in and saw five men. One was sitting at a desk, studying a plasma rifle. The other four in the room were armed with shotguns, ready to fight at close range. I needed to make sure I dealt with him...

Jackson Donut's POV (Didn't expect something like that I bet)

I looked down at the humming blue weapon. I had earlier shot a hot ball of plasma into one of my soldiers asses earlier, and I wanted to figure out how exactly it works. I always wanted to know how these alien weapons were, dreaming that I was firing white hot balls of plasma into the masses.

Suddenly the lights went out and we looked around. One of my big and strong men (AN It physically hurts to wright like this, but I'm also laughing at the same time.) went outside to see what happened. After a few minutes of silence and no sign of him coming back, the others quickly backed up towards me.

Yet soon, I heard three sickening thunks, and I watched in horror as my burly body-guards went down, each with a tomohawk in their head.

I turned to where it seemed the weapons came from, only to find myself on the business end of a gun. I jumped back and got onto my knees and started to beg, "PLEASE! NOOOOO! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T RIDDLE ME WITH HOLES!"

He just stared at me for a second, "What the fuc-"

"PLEASE DON'T DO IT! DON'T FILL ME WITH YOUR WHITE, HOT-" And suddenly there was nothing, the last thing I had heard was a sudden BANG.

Six's POV

I shivered as I was further scarred mentally by what he had said and what he was going to say. I picked up the dog tags and sighed, "Figures... Jackson Donut, the guy who had some pretty scarring videos of his own on that computer... I just did the universe a favor." I walked out, but not after making sure to plant a bomb right onto Jacksons head.

As soon as I was done there, still slightly shivering at what he had said, I ran around, placing bombs in the needed positions, occasionally killing a soldier and hiding the body when need be. Though I killed a few extra as therapy for Jackson...

Once I had placed all the bombs and was sure they were all armed I made my way over to the armory to help Connie get more weapons.

Once I arrived I saw that she had just gotten there as well, and had several duffel bags full of food, "I'll handle the weapons, you just make sure to watch my back." She nodded as I ran inside and froze.

"They certainly found the mother load..." Lining the walls weren't just UNSC weapons. Brute shots, needlers, plasma rifles, needle rifles, by the dozens. I shook myself out of my shock and started grabbing grenades, tossing frags, spiked, plasma, andincendiary's into the bag. Once it was filled to the brim I grabbed a shotgun and two BRs, throwing them into a bag. I put all the shotgun ammo in the same bag, before filling my last bag with assault rifle and BR ammunition.

I ran out, carrying my bags, "Alright, no more stealth, just run!" We both ran as fast as we could with the bags getting in our way.

When we got to the wall someone spotted us, I started to hear yelling as they realized their base had been infiltrated. We both quickly got over the wall and ran.

Once we were a safe distance I took out the detonator and looked at the base. My thumb pressed down and as soon as it did, boom. The whole base went up in flames, explosions going across the entire place. I felt a certain dark satisfaction when I saw Jacksons building go up in flames.

We both ran back to the prowler, storing the supplies as Omicron took us off of Harvest and into slip space.

Next stop, was the unknown planet...


	12. chapter 12

Six POV

I started grabbing grenades, not wanting to be unprepared. Two frags, plasmas, incendiary, Spiked, I went and grabbed an assault rifle. I had a magnum pistol on each leg for emergency. I had all my tomohawks on my back, my standard knife on my shoulder and Emile's kukri on my chest.

Connie walked into the room without her helmet, looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "Overkill much? I'm pretty sure we're not gonna find a large force of insurrection while we're there."

I gave her a quick glance before I started grabbed ammunition, slapping a magazine into the assault rifle, "We should be ready for anything, Connie. You know that." I heard her sigh.

"Yeah, your right. I just have a feeling that were not gonna need all this, and so far listening to my instincts has been to my, to our, benefit." She paused, waiting for me to answer.

I looked up from what I was doing, looking at her face, "I understand what you mean Connie, but right now, with freelancer hunting us, and having no help, we need to play it safe." She shook he her slightly and sighed.

"Alright, you say so Alex." She leaves the room, most likely going to get ready.

 _Time skip_

Connie and I stood at the end of the ship as the ramp slowly went down. A few hours after me and Connie talked, we arrived at the planet where the insurrection is supposed to be located. Omicron had told us that he wasn't getting any Insurrection activity from the planet. That worried me.

Either this was a trap, or the insurrection had gotten their hands on some very valuable technology. Either possibility was worrying to say the least.

Omicron had told us that he was getting nothing regarding Freelancer activity but that didn't help with my nerves.

Connie and I hopped off the ramp, Omicron cloaking the prowler as soon as we were off the ship. Omicron had taken us to the most likely place for an insurrection base to be, close to a former UNSC base. We slowly crept up to it, no lights were on, no men on the walls.

My instincts were yelling at me that something was wrong but we pressed forward, quickly getting over the wall.

We, like at the previous base, stuck to the darker areas of the base and moved forward slowly, safety being more important than speed.

We eventually abandoned all pretenses of stealth and moved quickly to the center, still nothing happening.

'Maybe Omicron was wrong and some of the information on the ship was a bit outdated. If the insurrection was here, they would have already come down on us.'

Me and Connie stopped in the center of the base, looking around, the looming towers at the four corners of the base always staying in our peripheral vision.

Spotlight suddenly started lighting up in the towers, each one pointing right towards me and Connie.

More lights at our height were lighting up and pointing at us, blinding us. I drew my knives, knowing it would be too risky to use my guns, if I did start shooting there was a good chance I would shoot Connie instead of the enemy.

A man's voice echoed across the base, "Spartan B-312, Noble Six. A part of the Spartan III program and dubbed Hyper Lethal. Thought to have died on Reach, only to be found, saved, and placed in cryo, eventually being woken up by the insurrection to fight for them. From there you killed the leader, joined project freelancer, learned the truth, and escaped with your sister Agent Connecticut, A.K.A Connie."

"Who are you? What the hell do you want and how do you know so much? And why don't you come out of hiding?!" I looked around, knowing it was likely that the enemy had us surrounded.

All the lights started shutting off one by one, until all that was left was a light shining behind me, "I'm right here Noble."

I spun around, ready to throw my knife into the head of whoever was leading this ambush.

Only to immediately throw the knives to the side and stand at attention.

"At ease, Spartan." His voice was calm yet it exuded authority.

"Lord Hood Sir!"

 **Whaaaat? I had this thought when I first made the chapter, Lord Hood is described as the chairman of the UNSC, now we got Hardgrove who calls himself chairman. Thought Hood might be a bit peeved.** **Also, someone had commented that Six would be a wanted criminal, well this encounter isn't exactly on the books sense Hood is supposed to have gone missing. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	13. chapter 13

**Someone in the reviews assumed Lord Hood was in cryo as well, I just want to state that he is indeed 87. Men today have been able to live to be 100, so I don't think its too much of a stretch for him to be his normal age, especially sense he is living five hundred years ahead of us with medical science being more advanced. I don't want to use cryo as an excuse for everyone I bring in, y'know?** **Plus its not like he is gonna be fighting.**

Six POV

'I can't believe it' I couldn't stop thinking about our encounter with Lord Hood. Of how lucky we were it was him, and not someone from ONI, or perhaps a group of insurrection troops who were waiting for the perfect opportunity to ambush a couple of freelancers.

~flashback~

 _"Lord Hood, sir!" I stopped standing at attention, yet I couldn't help but stay tensed up. This was either the worst, or the best person to find. Lord Hood, Chairman of the UNSC security council, De facto leader of the UNSC, the man who set up the alliance with the elites. This man could either be the lucky break we needed._

 _Or he could utterly destroy us._

 _Lord Hood was an imposing figure, standing at an impressive height of six foot four, with a perfect posture, a calm composure, and having an air of confidence and authority._

 _Even though he was a Spartan and was much bigger than the seasoned veteran, he was still intimidated by the man, especially considering the circumstances._

 _Soon the whole base started lighting up, Lord Hood starting to walk towards the gate of the base slowly, "Noble, there is no reason to be worried. I'm a friend, and I came here to talk. Walk with me." It wasn't a request, it was an order._

 _Connie and I looked at each other, both of us eventually nodding and started following him._

 _I looked up at the towers, noticing in each tower two people with armor on, it was dark, most likely shades of black and dark blue, the only reason I could see them now being the lights turning on._

 _"Sir, who are the soldiers in the towers?" He glanced at me for a second before looking forward._

 _"To answer your question, they are Spartan IVs. ODSTs who chose to be Spartans, these ODSTs being the best of the best. Well, the five that were ODSTs. The other three Spartan IVs, we're Spartan IIIs who were still alive and joined the program. Sense they were already enhanced they got further training and new equipment. I hope that's a good enough answer for you."_

 _I nodded silently, noticing one of the IVs had a snipe rifle and was coming down from his tower. Halfway down the ladder he hopped off and started heading towards us._

 _"Sir, forgive me for being blunt, but why are you here? How did you know we would come here?" I couldn't help but question what was going on. It seemed to convenient._

 _"I knew you would be here because I put those false coordinates in the Prowler you took from project freelancer. I expected either loyal agents to show up, hence the Spartans, or someone who knew the truth and was trying to go against the program. Which is why I'm here. If it was someone who knew the truth I decided I would be able to offer them help."_

 _"Why not just destroy the mother of invention? Send two Paris class frigates and it won't survive."_

 _"Because Spartan, many of the people on board don't know the truth, they are innocent in this affair and I would prefer to not kill them all just because they are ignorant." His explanation made sense. I didn't want him to destroy the mother of invention anyway, I just wanted to know if it was a possibility._

 _So what are you here for?"_

 _"It's simple. To put someone new in your group and to give you some new equipment." The Spartan with the sniper intercepted us._

~flashback end~

From there, Lord Hood saw fit to give us new supplies. Food, ammo, grenades, covenant weapons, he said we would just have to call when we needed supplies and he would make sure to supply us.

The new member of the team, the Spartan Lord Hood had join us, as soon as we got on the ship he told me exactly why he was the one who was chosen to join me on my escapades

~Flashback~

 _Once the ship was back in slip space, heading towards our last destination, was when the Spartan, who hadn't said a single word so far, put a hand on my shoulder and nodded towards the storage room. He wanted to talk._

 _I followed him into the storage room and watched as he closed the door._

 _He started to take off his helmet, saying-_

~flashback end~

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the Prowler exited Slip space. I looked out the window and saw the half glassed, half revived planet of Reach.

As we started to approach the planet, I couldn't help but think of the question he asked me-

 _"You may kill your enemy, but do you hate them?"_

 **I love that iconic line.**


	14. Chapter 14

Six POV

For a while, all I could do was stare outside of the ship, stare at the scarred planet. Reach. We were really here.

To see that some of the planet recovered, it was shocking. I thought the planet would always be a desolate wasteland after it was glassed. Either the covenant weaponry isn't meant to destroy for long periods of time, the UNSC was helping restore the planet, or it was bouncing back on its own.

"Six." I turned back to our new marksman.

"Jun. What's up?" He looked out towards Reach.

"You know exactly 'what's up'." I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. We're back to this place, to hell. Where we fought a worthless battle." I couldn't help but clench my fist, feeling frustration build up in me.

"Not true, many covenant ships were destroyed, including that CSO super carrier, not to mention the amount of covenant killed." Jun was always level headed, always cool and collected. But I still noticed how he was slightly tensed up.

"Yeah. Sure. Where do you think the Insurrection. Could be hiding? After the covenant glassed Reach, they would have no place to hide, and I doubt they would find any good equipment." I decided it was time we got down to business, trying not to think of the fight we had no hope of winning.

Jun hummed, taking his helmet off and bringing a hand up to his face, "That, Six, is a tough question. All military bases have been destroyed and allows cities are destroyed. They would have no really good place to set up shop unless they went under-" he stopped mid sentence and clenched his fist.

"Unless they went under ground.." when he finished I knew exactly where we were heading.

"Omicron, take us to sword base."

When we arrived at sword base we were all set. Jun had his sniper and an older BR model, me and Connie had the same weaponry as before. Omicron had to put all his attention on the ship, especially with the distance we usually put between us and the ship. This time, I told him to forget the ship. We would need his help here more.

We walked through the ruined courtyard of sword base.

'Six, take out that Ultra! It's causing problems for the marines!'

For a second, I saw sword base how it used to be. Bright sunlight, the base in good condition, Kat was firing at grunts and Jackals from above, I saw myself jump on the Ultra while it fired at the marines and I saw the past version of me drive my knife into its skull.

Someone shaking my shoulder brought me out of it, "Hey, you ok?"

Connie. She was worried, "I'm fine Connie, don't worry about it." Even though I couldn't see her face I had a feeling she didn't really believe me. Eventually she turned away and started to move forward again.

As we went further into the base, I looked at the broken forklift. It was in terrible condition, though that was to be expected considering I rammed it into a hunter.

All of a sudden I saw a bright green column of light coming towards me, 'It's a hunter!' My heart rate suddenly increased as I rolled to the side and pulled the trigger, opening fire with my assault rifle on where the beam of light had come from.

'Six, calm down! There is nothing there Spartan!' I stopped when Omicron spoke, pulling my finger off the trigger, 'Heart rate increased, heart rate now lowering, adrenaline levels high. Six, what is wrong? What happened?'

"I thought I saw a hunter... I thought one had fired at me and I saw a hunters light coming towards me. I panicked and acted without taking a second look to make sure it wasn't a hunter.."

'I see. That explains why you stopped before, at the courtyard. Your having flashbacks of your time here on Reach.'

"It doesn't matter, let's just keep going." I had used up the Assault rifle magazine from my panic so I quickly took out the empty mag and reloaded with a fresh one.

Jun and Connie looked at me for a second before they started to follow me again.

We slowly moved throughout the base, over time it had only gotten worse, the base falling further into disrepair. A piece of the ceiling sparked before it fell to the ground next to Connie, making her bring up a knife to defend herself, "Oh, just a piece of the base... sorry." I chuckled a little bit at how she had suddenly turned so jumpy. It had helped distract me from the flashbacks.

"It's not surprising this place is falling apart. Several attacks from the covenant should have left nothing left, it's amazing that this is what's left." I looked at a old elite body, decaying from the decades it had been here.

"Things were that bad here?" Connie seemed slightly disturbed.

"They were. We fought hard to keep the covenant from taking Reach, but you already know how that played out." I knelt down next to a jackal body that had a stab wound in its chest, most likely Emile with his kukri. I took out his kukri and slid it into the stab wound, being proved right.

"Jun, is there any chance that the lift even works anymore? It barely got us down before, I don't think it will be able to come back up and bring us back down." I stood back up and placed the kukri back in its sheath.

"There is a very small possibility that the lift still works, if it doesn't were gonna need to go down the hard way."

Jun finished off, Connie looked at him though, tilting her head.

"What's 'the hard way' exactly?" She questioned Jun, seeming suspicious.

"Simple. We climb down the shaft." He moved ahead of us, leaving it at that while Connie looked down and sighed.

"Somehow, that's the answer I expected, and the answer I was the most afraid of."

-little line break here-

It took us a while, Connie nearly falling down the shaft several times, forcing me or Jun to catch her, or for her to catch herself on a handhold.

Me and Jun had also fallen numerous times, it was dark and it proved difficult to find hand holds in the lift shaft.

Eventually we touched down on the top of the lift, once we had however we climbed back up thirty-five feet, strangely climbing up was much easier then going down.

Once we had put some distance between ourselves and the lift me and Jun both tossed a plasma grenade down to the top of the lift, making a hole big enough for us to hop in once the grenades had gone off. The edges of the hole were left sizzling and glowing orange.

Once we climbed back down we hopped down the hole, one by one. Once we had hopped down we exited the lift and looked around.

Several destroyed covenant vehicles were scattered across the icy cavern. Wraiths, Phantoms, Banshees, Ghosts, the whole shebang.

For a few moments I saw the battle that had taken place here, Carter and Jun keeping their distance as they fired on the enemy while Emile got up close and personal while I dealt with the vehicles.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths so that I could try to shake off the flashback that had hit me. Once I had shook it off I continued like nothing had happened.

Several decaying covenant bodies covered the ground, all their weapons in a state of disrepair.

The cavern hadn't changed much over time, the glassing seeming to have not affected it. I walked over to one of the turrets, checking to see if it was still operational, when the turret turned on and turned to me.

I stuck a plasma grenade to it quickly and jumped back, watching as it was destroyed.

Jun didn't seem all that bothered by what had just occurred, "It seems that the insurrection has brought the defenses under they're direct control. Lets not go to investigate any more of the turrets, lets just head inside and finish this." I nodded and walked ahead of him and Connie.

When we got to the entrance, I had Omicron open the door. We raised our weapons, thinking we would find opposition on the other side...

And yet there was no one. We lowered our weapons and looked around in confusion, yet we stayed on guard. We walked through, finding no sign of the insurrection what-so-ever.

We looked at each other as we found nothing, thinking we were wrong and had gone to the wrong place.

However as soon as we turned back to leave the building, the door shut and left us in total darkness until we turned on flashlights.

Turrets came out from the ceiling and the floor and aimed at us, at least a dozen ready to rip us all apart.

A screen turned on over the door that we has entered through, showing a man with an all black ODST helmet, no red markings like the previous commanders.

"So, it seems someone has finally found me. I was wondering when my luck was gonna run out."

I frowned beneath my helmet and turned off external speakers, "Omicron, see what you can do about those turrets."

Omicron stayed silent as he got to work while I turned my external speakers back on, "Yeah, your luck has run out. You only have two options here, you surrender so we can deliver you to face justice for your wrongs, or we kill you."

Connie looked at me with a side glance, most likely because of how blunt I was being with the insurrectionist.

"What great options," He deadpanned, "However I don't think I am quite ready to 'face justice' of any kind yet, not until my work is done."

I frowned and sighed at the mans response, "I guess you leave us no choice then."

The man nodded his head, "As you leave no choice for me." He turned to the side right as Omicron finished his task, the turrets pointing at the ground once he finished.

The man on the screen growled in anger as his defenses were shut down by the A.I, "You really shouldn't have given us time by talking to us. Lets go."

Jun and Connie followed me as we headed towards the one place we hadn't thought to check.

Dr. Halseys lab.

Once we arrived Omicron got the door open for us and the three of us charged in, taking aim at the man who had his own gun, a shotgun, aimed at us.

"Stay back. I'm not ready to die yet and I sure as hell am not going to jail!"

I glanced at Connie and Jun and pointed behind the man, the two seemed to understand.

Connie and Jun surrounded the man, forcing him to turn around to try and keep track of all three of us.

He fired his shotgun at Connie, only for the real Connie he shot at to flicker out, revealing that it was a hologram. The real Connie came up from behind him and knocked him out.

We all looked down at the man we had knocked out as I spoke, "Well, that was easier than expected. So, we take him to Lord Hood or have him come and pick the guy up and then we'll be on our way?"

Connie and Jun nodded and we restrained the man, making sure to deactivate all the defenses before we left, leaving him there for Lord Hood.

 _line skip_

Once our prowler was in orbit above Reach and after we had sent our message to Lord hood, the three of us got together to figure out what we would be doing next.

Connie was the one who decided to speak up first, "So... what are we going to do now? We've taken care of the insurrection, what else is there to do?"

I crossed my arms and stared down at the floor as I thought about what we were supposed to do, "Well, we wait. As far as we know, nothing else has happened aboard the _mother of invention_ while we've been busy. We have done all we can do for the moment, once we receive word from York and the others, we can make our move."

 **Finally, longer chapters are back! This chapter was originally 1,400 words while this one was increased to 2,100 with a little bit of polishing, I am happy with it. I hope you all enjoy, and after two chapters I will be publishing new chapters! Also, I wanted to ask you guys, how would you all feel if I started writing this in third person? I am better at a third person POV, and I have even unconsciously switched POV type without meaning to sometimes. However if you like things the way they are and would prefer it to stay this way, then no problemo I live to serve! See you on the next chapter! Which will be in a few hours ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Third person POV

 _The mother of invention_

Theta watched through a camera as Agent Texas entered the class room, dog tags held tightly in her hands.

After a few minutes he saw her come out, seeing that she was tensed up and her grip had tightened around the dog tags, Theta knew it was time.

It took him a second, a god-awful time that was, to navigate his way back to North. Once he had, he said the words they had been waiting for, "It's time!"

York nodded and grabbed his shotgun, "Delta, override code Omega 13, you no longer do as project freelancer says."

Deltas green hologram appeared with a slight hum, "Acknowledged Agent York. Is it finally time to execute the plan?"

York loaded his shotgun, nodding his head all the while, "That's right buddy, it's finally time. North, you gotta do the same with Theta."

North gave a small nod, putting his helmet on, "Theta, Override code Alpha 20, all orders from project freelancer are to be ignored."

Theta put up his hand in a quick and childish salute, "Sir, yes sir!"

York put his shotgun on his back and looked at the door, "Come on, time to commence operation: Party Crasher."

From there, agents New York and North Dakota went their separate ways.

Time to crash the party.

 _Mini time skip_

York ran down the hallway, knowing he had to find her BEFORE she did something stupid. She may have the number one spot, but she could be damn rash at times, that's why he knew he would have to be the first one to find her.

It seemed luck was on York's side, for he ran right into the person he was looking for. Unfortunately for him, he ran into the person he was looking for and got kicked in the balls because of it.

"Damn. I always said kicks to the balls could be lethal if I was doing the kicking. Lost that bet..." Agent Texas, while trying to appear nonchalant, was seething in anger. She couldn't care less that York ran into her, but she had just found out the truth behind project freelancer.

Someone was gonna pay. Someone needed to die. And it needed to happen by her hand.

York had let out a high-pitched squeal when she kicked him, falling to his knees and holding his crotch, "Whhyyyyyy..."

The "Black armored bitch" as she was nicknamed by some of the lower ranked freelancers simply shrugged, "You startled me, and I reacted in self-defense." Inside her helmet however, Tex couldn't help but smirk. Both her and York knew it was bullshit.

"Whatever Texas... look, I was actually looking for you anyway." He tapped his helmet, tapping the small button to turn off external coms.

Tex got the hint and turned off her external coms. A light in her helmet started beeping before opening up, "Tex, can you hear me? Is it working?

"It's working York, now what's with all the secrecy? I need to be somewhere after all." Tex spoke, wondering why York was indeed trying to be so secretive.

"I know that you know the truth now. Me and North found out a while ago, we have a plan. Your gonna have to trust us though, alright?" York sounded anxious, Tex noticed that he was also shifting slightly, possibly out of anxiety.

"Alright. So, what's the plan then?" She said, crossing her arms as she kept her eyes on the tan freelancer.

 _Two days later_

"Agent Texas tried to take agent Wyoming's A.I. Carolina, your job is to hunt her down, and kill her. We can't have her running around." The director stared at Carolina's visor, staring right into her eyes, like her visor wasn't even there.

Carolina, on the other hand, couldn't help but question the Directors thought process. When Six and C.T escaped, taking a Prowler, Omicron, and several weapons with them, there had been no order to hunt them down.

Yet now Texas, who only had Omega and didn't take half the weapons Six took - though she did admit Omega WAS supposedly the strongest A.I - wasn't as great of a threat as Six. No, she knew this much from when Six had completely floored her.

But she also knew it would only do more harm than good to argue, "Alright sir, I'll do as you say. When am I to leave, and will I have anyone to assist me?" Before the Director could give her an answer the ships alarms started blaring.

"Well, there's Agent Texas right now, along with her damn partner in crime. Carolina, I believe you know what to do." The director then went and turned his back on her.

 _Line-break_

Agent Texas POV

I ran down the hallway of the _mother of invention_ , thinking of the plan. Everything was going according to plan so far.

It was hard to believe that North was willing to fight South instead of trying to convince her to join them. He had always doted on her after all.

I hopped off the floor and landed on the wall, already used to there being no gravity in the ship. Only a second after I landed though, Carolina appeared on the other side of the hallway.

 _'Didn't think York would be able to best her. He's too soft, not to mention she was number one while he was number two for a reason._ ' I think, staring at Carolina. If all would go to plan, then hopefully we could save her too.

Me and Carolina launched ourselves forward, slamming into each other.

I stood on the ceiling while Carolina was on the floor. We both tried to gain an advantage on the other, each of us launching a flurry of punches...

 _line skip_

Third person POV

The _mother of invention_ entered Side Winders atmosphere, it was also known as the planet that was really fucking cold. Pieces of the ship were falling off as it descended, smoke billowing from the ship as it crashed.

It skimmed a mountain top as it went down, the slight contact directing the ship more to the right, throwing it off it's previous crash course.

Soon after, the ship crash landed, skidding through the icy terrain. It slowly came to a stop, though as it stopped, any outside observer would've thought they had seen an aqua dot fly from the front of the ship a little bit before it came to a complete spot.

Soon after, a figure in white armor ran in the direction of the aqua dot. When he stopped, seeing who he was looking for, he stopped, putting his weapon, a brute shot, on his back. He looked down at the Aqua armored agent, agent Carolina.

Sigma, Agent Maine's A.I, appeared. He gave Maine a nod.

The Director POV

I looked up with slightly blurry eyes, I watched as a figured in white picked up someone in aqua, Carolina. He picked her up by her throat before he soon tossed her off the cliff. I held a calm outlook, though internally I was slightly disappointed.

It seemed that agent Carolina would not be of any more use to the project from this day forward.

Third person POV

While it has looked like to the Director, and to everyone else on the ship for that matter, that Maine had thrown Carolina off of the cliff, taking her A.I in the process, to anyone who was watching from a high point would see that at a certain point, things would change.

As soon as Agent Maine was out of sight of the people on the mother of invention, he seemed to change slightly. Instead of being alone now, he carried on aqua figure over his shoulder..


	16. Chapter 16

Third Person POV

 _Blood Gulch_

Butch had to admit, he felt bad for the sim troopers. All these innocent people who thought they were fighting for what was right, who thought they were going to have some greater affect on the fate of the galaxy at large, when all they really were in the end was cannon fodder. They were bullet sponges for the freelancers to use for practice, and as a freelancer Captain Flowers felt pretty guilty. After all, these people were wasting years of their lives away from their families just to end up as cannon fodder because they had "low test scores" and didn't do well in basic.

I mean, come on. You don't send someone to die because they aren't ready to become a real soldier, you send them home to their loved ones so they don't end up dead for the purposes of a project. Then again there wasn't much Butch could do anyways but accept it.

Though he did realize that the sim troopers in this canyon were a bit dumber than some of the other sim troopers he has met, not to mention they had a low chance of getting killed due to the fact that the canyon was being used to hide the Alpha A.I, who currently had no idea of his real identity. He just thought he was a blue soldier with shitty aim.

Because the Alpha needed to be hidden however, that ensured that the sim troopers who were assigned to Blood Gulch would more than likely survive. After all, the director would more than likely avoid sending freelancers to the canyon so that he could keep the Alpha safe, meaning no highly trained agents would be around to kill the sim troopers.

Ah, if only these sim troopers knew how lucky they were compared to some of the other targets out there in the galaxy.

Yet there was one thing that concerned the blue freelancer, and that was the fact that something was hunting down freelancers and their A.I. No one was able to get a description on it, only that so far it had killed some of the agents who hadn't been on the leader-board yet had acquired several A.I units such as Zeta and Kappa, though they were admittedly weaker units than the likes of Omega, Sigma, or Omicron.

Still, whatever was killing freelancers could only get stronger and Flowers knew that if it came for Alpha, if it somehow discovered the location of Alpha, he would stand no chance and the sim troopers wouldn't either. Flowers was a skilled freelancer that was for sure, even if he wasn't as acknowledged as some of the others such as Texas or Carolina. But if whatever was killing freelancers already had two A.I, possibly three if it already had one of its own along with the equipment from the freelancers it killed, well Butch wouldn't stand a chance. Especially not if it got more A.I and equipment in the mean-time.

However he didn't know who he could call for help. He _could_ tell the sim troopers the truth about whats going on and get them all on a proper training schedule, however he knew he was likely to face disbelief and resistance from the troopers, especially the red team. The reds would just say he is a "Dirty rotten blue" who was trying to trick them all with his crazy words and schemes.

He also had no way of calling other trustworthy freelancers. His comms didn't have the range that would be needed to contact any other freelancers, and even if his comms did have the needed range he wouldn't be able to just instantly open up a call with his allies. He could eventually get his comms to have the needed range to be able to contact other freelancers, but the only way he would be able to get their attention is if he set a broadcast on all open channels, and that could just as easily attract whatever was hunting freelancers and A.I as well as friendly freelancers.

He really hated the situation he was in, and he was the type to not think negatively.

He then suddenly got an idea.

 _Aboard the Prowler_

Alex/ Noble 6 POV

I flipped my knife in the air idly, keeping an eye on the point of the deadly weapon as I caught it by its blade. For a while we, we being Connie, Jun, Omicron and I, have been waiting for something to happen. We've had nothing to do after we finished off the insurrection for good, though we did think of going to Side Winder to grab our freelancer allies, mainly because Omicron had allowed us to listen in on private transmissions between Project Freelancer and the UNSC, where we discovered some agents had gone rogue and the _Mother of Invention_ had crashed on the ice planet.

However we realized that we couldn't go ahead with this plan for a few reasons, mainly because apparently the command base for the project had crashed a week before the transmission had been sent, meaning that any of their allies that had been on the planet had probably found a way off the planet and were putting distance between themselves and the project they had just defected from.

However Omicron was constantly keeping an eye on all transmissions related to Project Freelancer. If he found anything of interest, he would alert the rest of the crew as to what is going on.

I sighed and put my knife back in the sheath on my shoulder. It was really bugging me that all we could do was wait for something to happen on this ship, and I really didn't like the chances of the UNSC coming across us. While Lord Hood may be on our side, what we were currently up to was off the books and we could easily be labeled as traitors for both defecting from Project Freelancer and, in turn, the UNSC. Not to mention that Lord Hood, while he was still chairmen and had a lot of pull, might soon be replaced by his assistant. If we got into any trouble with the UNSC, Lord Hoods already precarious position from being MIA for so long might just be the last push needed for his assistant to replace him. If he had to reveal himself to stop us from being executed or sent to prison, well that would be the last time he would be able to help us.

No supplies or anything if he gets replaced. The help that we were currently receiving would be cut off, and then if we got found again by the UNSC, being caught doing what we're doing. Well, they would be doomed.

"Everyone I believe I have found something, please gather in the meeting room right away."

 _line-skip_

Once we had all gathered up in the meeting room, Omicrons hologram popped up in front of us, "Good, your all here. We can get right down to business than. Long range scanners have picked up a transmitter on a planet, not far from a planet where Project Freelancer had one of its sim trooper bases set up."

Connie, holding her helmet between her head and her side frowned at the A.I, "Alright, so what? Its not too big of a deal if a transmitter popped up, could just be some sim troopers who need help or something, and we have better things to do."

Omicron shook his head at Connie however, "Actually we currently do not have anything better to do, however that is not the point. The transmitter is from Agent Florida of Project Freelancer."

That got her attention, "Florida? Whats he doing at a sim base? He is one of the veterans of the project, he doesn't really need the training."

"That is why I called you here. Florida could end up being an ally in this whole ordeal, not to mention he wouldn't be out here at a sim trooper outpost if it wasn't important."

I crossed my arms as I looked at Connie, "Sis, is Florida trustworthy? You know him better than I do and I want to hear from you what you think of him before we decide on our next course of action."

She nodded with a confidant air about her however, "Yeah, you can trust him alright. Of all the freelancers in the project, he was the one who cared the least about the rankings and competition, not to mention he was always so nice and optimistic. Not to mention he is all for doing whats right, so I say we go."

"Hold on there C.T," Jun put his hand up as he looked at C.T, "For all you know he could be in on whats been really going on with the project, he could be in the directors inner circle. He might not be the man that you think he is."

Connie turned a glare onto Jun, "You can trust him. I know that much, Florida isn't the type who would lie or break the law like the director, he is trustworthy."

Jun frowned but said nothing more.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, "Alright, alright. Here is our next course of action than, we go to this planet with the transmitter, meet up with Florida and see what he wants. If he is still a good guy and needs our help with something or other, we'll stick with him or he can come with us, but," He looked at both his companions, "Just in case he has changed, I want Jun to be out of sight nearby with a clear shot on Florida. If he isn't a friend anymore, Jun can take him out. Are we good with the plan?"

Connie reluctantly nodded, probably still not thinking that Florida could have changed for the worse or could have been acting like a decent person while Jun had a somewhat satisfied look on his face, probably due to the fact that we were deciding to be cautious in this ordeal.

"By the way Omicron, what sim base are we gonna be heading to?"

"We will be heading to Blood Gulch outpost number one."

 **Well well well, seems we are finally gonna really get to the reds and blues. I got another question for you guys, do you think the story should follow the blood gulch chronicles or that we should move off from there? The blood gulch chronicles weren't much about plot and were for shits and giggles more or less so I don't really think I'll do it, but I don't know what to do to go off from Blood Gulch. If y'all have got any ideas I'm open to suggestions. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
